Deviant
by Jpanlver
Summary: Aoba decides to get revenge when Noiz won't stop seducing him at work.


"Eh" Noiz stares at the object resting in Aoba's fist and grinned. "This is punishment? How creative of you." His mouth twists up in a smirk making Aoba's insides quiver. Already he was regretting this.

"It's not punishment, you brat. It's revenge."

Noiz's smirk grows broader. "I don't see much of a difference."

Aoba bristled. Such a kid… Why is he doing this again? Oh…right. Because the pervert couldn't keep a professional demeanor around him when it came to work. Twice already he'd been startled out of his wits when something cold and wet had lapped against his outer lobe. The first time they had fucked shamelessly on top of Aoba's desk with no more than a few tongue thrusts for preparation. At least Noiz had the decency to drag him to a supply closet the next time.

Aoba shoves the dildo at him. "This is to show you how it feels to be publicly molested at work."

Noiz gives a halfhearted laugh and leans in closer. His breath sends shivers down Aoba's spine.

"If I remember correctly, you kept moaning my name as you rocked against my dick."

Aoba's face flames at such a frank confession. Okay…he hadn't disliked their little sessions at work. He certainly isn't going to deny that didn't feel absolutely amazing…but…

"That's not the point, you pervert!"

Noiz ignores him and continues rasping into his ear. "Should I show you all the claw marks you gave me? Or perhaps you're forgetting there was a tie involved?"

"Noiz…"

"Heh, even if someone would've walked in, I wouldn't have minded. I'd just keep going until we finished."

"Noiz…" Aoba's voice has lost all shreds of its previous tenacity. He's already half hard and his lover is dangerously close. Why did he ever think he could outdo a sexual deviant?

He takes the toy in his hand and whacks Noiz upside the head with it.

"Ow." Noiz looks mildly surprised and slightly amused that Aoba has hit him with a plastic penis.

"This is exactly why you're wearing this to work today."

"I'm assuming you'll be the one controlling it."

"Yes, I will. You won't know when I'll turn it on, either. It could go off at any time and at any speed."

"Sounds fun."

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face!" Aoba blushes in spite himself. He should have just withheld sex, not made a game out of it. Noiz turns around and unbuckles his belt. His pants fall around his knees as he latches onto the bathroom sink and juts his ass out.

"Are you going to help me put it in?" There's a hidden smile in Noiz's voice and Aoba angrily snatches the lube from the cabinet and slathers his fingers. If there's one thing Aoba hates, its being one upped; so he vows to make this the most inconvenient, tantalizing, sex induced game that Noiz has ever experienced. Nioz met with a lot of the higher ups during the day. How hard could he concentrate with a vibrating cock up his ass?

Noiz lets out a soft sigh as Aoba inserts one of his fingers. He moves it around gingerly at first and then, as Noiz relaxes, switches to rougher movements. Noiz barely even makes a sound. Usually by this time Aoba would have already had moans slipping past his lips. The comparison makes him a little embarrassed. The dildo isn't very big, as Aoba didn't want to cause Noiz any discomfort, so when Noiz was able to accept his second finger, only then did he slip the toy inside. Noiz grunts as the toy slides all the way to the hilt.

"Are you okay? Does it feel alright?"

"Feels fine." One of his eyes is shut tight and his blonde hair falls precariously over his forehead. His ass is in full view of Aoba's and the whole sight is incredibly lewd. And erotic. If he had one ounce less of self-control, Aoba would have done said 'screw it' and proceeded to fuck his boyfriends brains out. But no… he had a mission which he was hell bent on finishing.

Noiz pulls up his pants and adjusts himself. His face is twisted into an odd expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel full…"

Aoba just snickers.

* * *

If there is one thing Noiz hates about his job it's meetings. They mostly involve long boring conversations about how to improve the company's efficiency which most often lead to arguments and prolonged hours in which can be spent doing something else. On this particular day Noiz finds it harder to concentrate. He keeps picturing Aoba's face when he presented him with the dildo. Since when did he become so perverted? Perhaps he was rubbing off on him? The thought makes Noiz give a small snort. One of the other company members looks over at him with questioning eyes. He stares back with icy derisivement.

So far the device hasn't buzzed or anything. Not even a tickle. It makes him wonder if Aoba really planned to carry out his little "punishment." He pictures him in his office bent over some paper work with his blue hair swept back, neck beautifully exposed. He has learned that along with his ears, kissing and nibbling along his throat garners him the most reactions. He's memorized the way he sounds when he groans with pleasure or when he's rasping out his name. Aoba is loud in their lovemaking and although it makes him embarrassed, Noiz enjoys every sound he makes. Knowing that he enjoys the way he touches him and that he craves more makes his heart thump a little harder.

Damn..he had missed something one of the higher ups had said. Maybe it is dangerous to work with a lover after all.

"And according to the data we have collected we believe that it would be more proficient to…"

BZZZZT

Noiz jerks a little in his seat as the toy in his ass vibrates. It isn't enough to make him hard or anything, just give him a sweet pleasurable feeling roiling through his lower gut. Heh…looks like Aoba is going for it after all. When he had looked it over, Noiz noticed that it was pretty high tech. This must be the lowest possible setting. He wonders how high it can go…

BZZZZZZT

Noiz gasps despite himself. His palms clench against his thighs and scrunch the material underneath.

"Noiz, is everything all right?"

One of his superiors is staring at him. "I'm fine." He tells him. Better than fine, actually. His groin is pulsing. Just a bit more stimulation and he's going to have an obvious problem. Is this what Aoba wanted to accomplish? To embarrass him in front of his superior? If he thinks a plastic cock and a remote will do him in, then he obviously doesn't know him very well.

Noiz leans back against his chair and smiles.

'Bring it on, Aoba.'

Aoba hasn't pushed the settings very high yet. Although tempting, he doesn't want to hurt Noiz. And this is his first time having something like that done to him. He wonders how the damn brat is faring now? He should be feeling it. But Aoba knows him well enough that he isn't going to cave so easily. He glances at the clock.

10:30

Noiz's meeting ends in an hour. How much can he tease him in that time period? Aoba grins and spins the remote on the desk. It's fun being in charge for once. Noiz is usually the dominating one. Not that he minded. He likes to let his boyfriend lead for half the time he doesn't know what he's doing and Noiz is just naturally better at it. Must be his inner pervert…

Two minutes have passed since he has last set the toy off. He takes the remote and turns it on the third setting. He lets it stay like that for a solid minute. He then flicks it back down to the second setting then ramps it up to the fourth.

'He must be feeling it now.'

The remote Aoba had chosen had ten speed settings. The online reviews had been extremely positive and even though he was embarrassed for shopping for sex toys online he had secretly tried it out and been pleased.

'Eat this, brat.' He switches it to the fifth.

It takes everything Noiz has in him to keep from moaning. His knuckles are clenched so hard they're turning white and he's biting the inside of his cheek for extra precaution. Waves of pleasure keep coursing through him relentlessly. A bulge has formed against his pants and he's taken his coat off to cover it. Every time the toy moves he can't help but imagine Aoba's mouth on him. How his face looks when he thrusts into him. How he cries out when he's hit that certain spot. Nioz imagines Aoba's mouth on his cock, his tongue darting out to lap at the slit. The toy rocks against him and an involuntary moan escapes him.

Questioning looks are thrown his way. He smothers the fumble up with a fake cough. Aoba isn't letting up and he has thirty minutes left to endure. He won't make it. At the rate, he'll end up coming in his pants and how in the hell would he explain THAT?

He gets up and quietly excuses himself. When outside he loosens his tie and heads straight for Aoba's office. He needs some kind of release; whether that be bending Aoba over and fucking him mercilessly or having his mouth on his hardened cock, he doesn't know. He just needs his mouth on him somewhere and he needs it now.

When Noiz bursts through his door, Aoba wants to gloat at his glaring victory but that's before he notices how dangerous Noiz's eyes are. His shirt is disselved from where he's pulled at it. The front of his trousers are stained slightly and his face is flushed red. He slams his palms down on the desk and lunges for his mouth.

"Noiz!"

His protests are drowned out as Noiz yanks him up and carries him to the door.

"Noiz, wait! What are you doing?"

He pauses in front of the door, shuts and locks it and before Aoba can say anything he's being slammed against the frame. Noiz's hands are all over him, his hair, his face, his back. He presses his erection to Aoba's front and ruts against him.

"Look at what you've done to me." He punctuates his sentence with a nibble to Aoba's throat. He's reminded of an animal gobbling up his dinner.

"I had to leave my meeting because of you. How are you going to take responsibility for this?" To show him what he means, Noiz takes his hand and guides it down his pants. Aoba's fingers are soon wet with something sticky and despite his embarrassment, he blushes.

"The whole point of this stunt was to get you to stop doing things like this."

Noiz thrusts his tongue into his open mouth and sucks. He smiles into his lips. "Eh? But if you wanted me to stop so badly then you wouldn't have gone so far to get me off."

Geh…He had a point. Noiz leans in and whispers softly into his ear, "Maybe, is it, that you're a closet pervert?"

Aoba leans back and smacks his shoulder. "No way, you damn brat! Obviously it was revenge that went horribly wrong! Damn sexual deviant."

Noiz gives a throaty laugh and assaults Aoba's neck and lobe with kisses. "Either way, you need to clean up the mess you made."

Well he is right about that. Noiz can't go back to work in these conditions. And it's his fault…

Aoba relents and pushes Noiz back against his desk until he is leaning against it. He undoes the buttons and lets his trousers fall to the floor. His hardened dick is exposed before him. Noiz still has his piercings in and they clink against Aoba's teeth as he slides his cock past his lips. Noiz's breathe hitches as Aoba sucks and nibbles on the head. A hand grasps his hair and pulls lightly.

"Harder. You've already teased me enough."

Aoba exerts more pressure into his thrusts and guides his cock all the way back to his throat. He takes his back teeth and bites while continuing to stroke the head with his tongue. Noiz lets out a ragged moan and Aoba knows it won't take much for him to cum. His fingers search for the toy still in his ass and gently slide it out of his entrance. Noiz tightens against Aoba's digits as they continue to probe around inside. He's pretty loosened up. He can fit two fingers in easily. Noiz thrusts against the back of his throat and he has to take his other hand to stop him so he won't gag.

"Sorry," Noiz whispers. "You're mouth feels so good, I can't help myself." Gentle fingers trace his face as he continues to suck. It takes a bit of searching but soon he finds the spot that has Noiz moaning into his fist and knocking up against his teeth.

"Fuck, Aoba don't stop."

His eyes are completely shrouded with lust. Aoba swallows down the clear liquid that seeps into his mouth and laves his tongue up his shaft and over the head. A few more thrusts of his fingers and Noiz cums into his mouth with a raspy moan.

Aoba swallows it down and Noiz hauls him up into a kiss. His tongue laps up the white juices around his mouth and throat; he can taste the saltiness of it mixed with Noiz's saliva.

"Heh." Noiz grins into their kiss.

"What?"

"You call me the deviant yet that was a pretty devious plan you came up with."

Aoba's stomach suddenly constricts with guilt. What if his actions had gotten Noiz in trouble? He is always fussing at Noiz for hassling him at work and here he is doing the same thing.

"Sorry." He places his head into the crook of Noiz's neck. "The last thing I want is for you to get in trouble because of me."

Noiz's arms snake around his waist. "Stupid. I'm the owner's son. It's not like they can fire me or anything."

"Yeah, but won't they think of you differently if they find out you do these sorts of things?"

"I don't really care what they think. We love each other so that's all that matters, right?"

Damn…how can Aoba protest when Noiz says that in such a way?

"We should clean up," he mutters instead while a blush creeps up his face. They wipe up the mess the best they can with tissue and Aoba tries to help Noiz fix his clothes, but since he is terrible at ties or anything involving attire, Noiz ends up doing most of the work.

Aoba takes the toy and wraps it in some tissue. He's about to put it in his pocket but Noiz stops him. "You should leave it here."

"Why?"

"In case you ever feel the urge to 'punish' me again."

Aoba just hits him.


End file.
